Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus
February 24th, 2011 * May 10th, 2011Amazon.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus * March 2011Konami Europe Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus * March 24th, 2011http://www.amazon.de/Yu-Gi-Oh-World-Championship-2011-Nexus/dp/B004KPRTXW Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over the Nexus | rating =CERO:A * ESRB:E10+ * USK:0 | genre = Competitive card game }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011 - Over The Nexus is the third Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's game for the Nintendo DS and the fifth World Championship game for the Nintendo DS. Konami has confirmed the English-language version of the game will be available on May 10. Features * Duel with more than 4,200 of the most up to date Yu-Gi-Oh! cards including Storm of Ragnarok, Duelist Pack 10: Yusei Fudo 3, Duelist Pack 11: Crow, V-Jump Edition 4, Yu-Gi-Oh: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time Movie Pack, Premium Pack 13http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/yugioh_wcs2011/new_wcs.php and Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!!. * Extreme Victory is confirmed to not be in the game. * Initial shop packs are DB1, DB2, DR1, DR2, DT01, DT02, and DT03, as well as the Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox. * Original storyline created and torn from the highly successful Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's animated series. * Compete in Duel Runner battles with up to 3 teammates. * Duel Puzzle Editor allows players to post questions and answers via Wi-Fi connection while gaining points and rankings * Deck Diagnostics offer players the opportunity to have the game evaluate and help build a stronger Deck * New features for beginner duelists include in game tutorials, Deck structuring tutorials and assistance as well as a "next move" option when a player doesn't know what to do next * Replay features offer the ability to save a duel once completed so duelists can go back, review and study the last battle to hone their skills and even see the moves the computer made * Battle anyone, anywhere, anytime via Wi-Fi connection and compete in weekly duel championships each with new rules and live leader boards * Implements Destiny Draw system, that appeared so far only in Tag Force series * New characters to the World Championship World such as Radley, Malcolm, Nicko, West, Ghost, Primo, Lester, Jakob, Hermann, Nicolas, Hans, Harald, Dragan, Brave, Andre, Breo, Sherry LeBlanc, and Jean. Story The story starts in the deserted city of Crash Town. The Player has a dream of becoming the best duelist, but he is awakened by Klaus, telling him that his dream won't be real and then Klaus goes to work on the mines. The Player later faces West and Nico in Duels. After winning, the Player then finds Toru, who has been spending his time on making a Duel Runner. After that, Nico and West tell the Player to participate on a Rental Deck Tournament organized by a Card Shop in the Town. The Rental Deck Tournament is a Tournament whose players must use pre-made Decks. There was a competitor that had to participate but didn't show up, and the main character took the place of that person. The first Duel for the Player is against West. After defeating him, the Player faces Nico and in the final match the Player faces the girl from the Card Shop that organized the Tournament. After defeating her and winning the Tournament, the player receives a card as a prize. After ending the Tournament, the Player finds Bronson, the guy that didn't show up for the Tournament and asked the Player where the Card Shop is. After the Player tells Bronson that the Tournament has already ended, Bronson rages and decides to Duel the Player. After the Duel, the Player tells him that he won the Tournament and Bronson thought that if the Player won then he himself could have won instead. The Player goes back to his house. There, he finds Klaus, who is telling him that the next day the two must go shopping to Satellite. The next day, the Player and Klaus are leaving Crash Town, but they are stopped by Toru, who asks the Player to buy some parts for his Duel Runner. When Klaus and the Player arrive Satellite, they separate to do what they have to. The Player first finds a girl who asked the Player to find Crow Hogan and the Player helps her. When they find Crow, he thought that the Player was trying to kidnap the girl Crow has been taking care of, and Duels the Player. After the Duel, the girl reveals that the Player was helping her and Crow apologizes the Player. After that, the Player continues his way to buy the Duel Runner parts, and finds Gordon, who guides the Player to a Duel Runner store. There, the Player buys what Toru needed. Later, after walking on the streets of Satellite, Gordon manages to steal the Duel Runner parts the Player has just bought and starts to chase Gordon. The Player then is stopped by a guy that was covering Gordon in his escape and the Player is cornered by two guys more. But, just at time, three Duelists arrived to help the Player. They are known as Team Satisfaction. While Team Satisfaction takes on the guys, the Player continues chasing Gordon. When the Player finds him, Gordon Duels the Player. After defeating him, the Player gets the stolen Duel Runner parts back. Later, he finds two of Team Satisfaction again outside the building, and they introduce themselves to the Player as Yusei Fudo and Kalin Kessler and tells the Player the third member was Jack Atlas. The Player shows Yusei the Duel Runner parts he has bought and Yusei finds out that they couldn't work, that they are just pieces of junk randomly placed. While Kalin decides to take on the guy that sell the Player the junk parts, Yusei decides to help the Player to get the Duel Runner parts he needs. After that, the Player wants to thank Jack Atlas for helping. After finding him, Jack said he didn't need to be grateful and instead Duels the Player. After the Duel, Kalin finds both of them and also Duels the Player. Starting Deck Gallery 6183dc02a0e03.jpg|Player and other characters. File:Over_the_nexus_scan_that_show_infernity_doom_dragon.jpg|Player character with the other characters. File:Ygo_wc_2011.jpg|The difference between this game and the previous version in relation to Battle screen. File:WC11_Over_the_Nexus_1.png|Malcolm and Radley talking to you File:Shooting_star_wc2011.jpg|Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon" in World Championship 2011http://konami.com/games/yugiohwct2011 File:Red_nova_dragon_wc2011.jpg|Summoning "Red Nova Dragon" in World Championship 2011http://konami.com/games/yugiohwct2011 wc2011.PNG|Yusei Fudo ready to battle the player. wisel2011.PNG|Animation of "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" teamsatisfactionwc11.jpg|Scan of The Enforcers. wrgpteamswc11.jpg|Scan of the WRGP teams. vmybdx.jpg|Scan of Mystery D-Wheeler Promotional cards A set of three promotional cards are included with the game. These cards were used by Sherry LeBlanc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime and are as follows: *Z-Onehttp://shriek.twoday.net/stories/8450702/ *Sorciere de Fleurhttp://shriek.twoday.net/stories/8450702/ *Necro Fleurhttp://shriek.twoday.net/stories/8450702/ Blue Rose Dragon is a promotional card with the "Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus" Game Guide. References http://shriektcg.twoday.net/stories/11505182/